Saturday afternoon
by paranoid woman
Summary: Now complete. Summary: A chain of tragedies in little drabbles, which will be connected to my next drabble series about the Seven Deadly Sins.
1. Saturday afternoon

**Title:** "Saturday afternoon," 1/1  
**Characters:** Don, Charlie  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Character death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Tequila shots and a gun aren't the best choice after suffering a horrible loss.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Saturday afternoon**

Dad was gone. He was gone and there was nothing Don and Charlie could do about it except surviving.

After all, it had been their fault. Charlie had miscalculated. Don had missed a shot. They had let the suspect escape. And that bastard had taken their father's life.

Now, it was late on a Saturday afternoon, and a heavy rain could be heard thudding on the roof of the house.

In the garage, both brothers were seated on the floor, sharing tequila shots while they absentmindedly played with Don's gun. Each one had his turn to hold it and admire it, like it was an object that could bring some happiness to their now meaningless routines.

Everything in the house, at work, on the streets, on their minds, seemed absurd. They had lost Dad and nothing else mattered.

"I did it," Charlie muttered while he ran the barrel of the gun over the palm of his hand. "I killed Dad."

"No, Charlie. _We_ killed Dad," Don corrected him; his eyes were tearing up.

"It's over," Charlie whispered. "It's all over."

He looked so broken and so elsewhere that Don grabbed the tequila bottle and the little glasses they were using. "I think we should stop this… at least for today… C'mon, buddy, time to go to bed…"

When Don got up, he felt so dizzy that he let the bottle and the glasses fall to the floor.

He remained still and put his hands on his hips. That's when he realized something –he had been using his gun wrongly; for fun.

And he remembered that when Charlie was playing with it… he had appeared to be somewhere else with his thoughts.

Don freaked out when he heard the shot.

When he turned around, Charlie's lifeless body was on the floor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	2. It's over

**Title:** "It's over"  
**Characters:** Don.  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Character death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** The thoughts about a dark, lonely future can take you down in a second.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**It's over**

At the sight of his brother's lifeless body lying on the floor, Don let himself fall on his knees. All of a sudden, he had no energy. He had no conscience.

To him, there was no rain, there was no house. There was only the silent awareness of being left completely alone.

He knew that he couldn't bear burying his father and his brother on the same day. Seeing the corpses inside coffins, watching people around them, mourning them. Hearing friends and relatives whispering, "Our condolences, Don," or "I'm so sorry for your loss." Reading the always moving legend, "Beloved father" and "Beloved brother" on their tombs in the cemetery, right beside his mother's. Bringing the three of them flowers until Don was old and he started to wonder when he'd join them.

Maybe if he had done things right… Maybe if he had been more careful… Maybe if he hadn't missed that shot…

He wouldn't miss the next one.

His fingers took the gun from Charlie's hand and they wrapped around where they were supposed to.

It was all over, like Charlie had said before putting a bullet into his own head.

Don pulled the trigger without a doubt.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	3. No answer

**Title:** "No answer"  
**Characters:** Colby, David, Megan, Larry, Amita, Liz, Ray, Don, Charlie.  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Mention of several characters death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary: **You go to a place to support people, and you find a shocking scenario.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**No answer**

The night seemed to be darker than usual when Ray Galuski rang the bell at the Eppes' house door.

He was there to support Don and Charlie, and to help them to arrange Alan's funeral. After all, Alan had been taking one of Ray's classes, so they had become closer. He had also spent a lot of time with his sons, and he got the feeling that he should be there right now, beside them.

And now that no one had answered his calls, he was starting to get worried.

But suddenly, Colby, Megan, Larry, David, Amita and Liz went towards him carrying food and beers, and they explained that they were there to support the brothers, too.

They rang the bell again, and when was no response, they decided to get in by themselves. Colby kicked down the door while the rest of the team pulled out their guns and asked Ray, Amita and Larry to stay behind.

However, Ray didn't. He yelled, "They should be in the garage!" He remembered that he had called Charlie that afternoon to tell him that would pass by the residence later. Strangely, the mathematician had informed him that he and Don were drinking, and that it was some kind of family reunion only.

Ray got into the garage and stopped. He stared at the dead bodies of Charlie and Don.

He didn't call the others. When they came, they also stared at the scene in shock.

No one could hold back the tears when they realized what had happened. The brothers had always given up their personal lives for duty, and the human experience of loosing a loved one had made them lost all perspective. The decease of the head of the family had taken another two lives to the other side.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	4. Three beloved men

**Title:** "Three beloved men"  
**Characters:** Colby, David, Megan, Larry, Amita, Liz, Ray, Ian, Don, Charlie, Alan.  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Mention of several characters death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary: **People mourn three beloved men.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ. There will probably be a last part for this, and it will work as a bridge to a new drabble series I'm planning to write soon for a challenge on numb3rs100 about the Seven Deadly Sins. _

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Three beloved men**_

The funeral was short, respectful and emotional. The team arranged everything and told the news to the Eppes family's relatives all across the country.

A lot of them came, but most of them left early because they couldn't handle the pain. Even Aunt Irene, who was famous for having a terrible relationship with Alan, mourned the three deceased men.

Many agents brought beautiful flowers and spoke kind words about the family. But of course, the most important speeches came from the family's closest friends.

Amita explained what a good person Charlie had been, besides being a very successful mathematician; she also pointed out that Alan had been the most caring and kind person she'd ever met. Both David and Colby talked about Don's great leadership and his brother's valuable insight when it came to solving criminal cases. Liz said that she especially regretted Don's loss, given the fact that they had shared some wonderful time together.

Ian Edgerton, who had showed up unexpectedly, focused his speech on the great assets the FBI was loosing, and the fantastic people the Heavens had taken from earth.

Holding back the tears, Ray Galuski allowed himself to say that it was scientifically possible for Charlie, Don and Alan to be together in the Beyond.

That made Larry start to cry desperately. Amita tried to comfort him while Megan pronounced the last words. "Today we've lost three beloved men. They may be gone from our lives, but they shall live inside our hearts forever." Silence followed her speech and the ceremony was soon over.

The FBI team took a minute of silence while Alan, Don and Charlie were buried in the same lot as Margaret Eppes. All of them were together now, in a better place. No matter where they were, they were reunited again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	5. The God particle

**Title:** "The God particle"  
**Characters:** Larry, Colby, Amita, Charlie.  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Several characters death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Larry makes a very important decision after some tragic incidents.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**The God particle**_

It was hard for Larry to realize that the death of the Eppes Family had changed everything.

Three days after the funeral, Colby had been hit by a car. Apparently, he was on his way to buy flowers for the graves of his friends. He never got to the cemetery. He was in an ambulance before he could even get to the florist. And by then, his heartbeat had become irregular.

An hour later, Amita had shot herself in the head to end her misery. She just couldn't put up with feeling so miserable and alone anymore.

A question had hit Larry when he had seen her gun. Without hesitation, he had taken it with him to a place where he could think.

Now, alone in Charlie's office, he could still feel the presence of Charlie and Amita, laughing, flirting sweetly, discussing the number theory Larry hated so much.

But they were gone. He would never see them or Colby again. And Colby had become a nice person to talk to lately; he seemed to have a very inquisitive mind, just like Megan.

However, not even Megan's support could help Larry to escape from his own, dangerous thoughts.

What would it feel like to decide to take one's life and sleep forever?

He could do it. After all, he already had many existentialist debates on his mind, and curiosity was an additional factor pushing him over the edge.

So he did it. He pulled the trigger, and his chest started to bleed.

It was a horrible sensation, but everything suddenly felt… so peaceful. Things didn't look threatening anymore, they were just things.

There was no reason to be afraid.

Larry slowly closed his eyes. He knew he was going to see the God particle.

His fingers reached for the light.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	6. Erase the pain

**Title:** "Erase the pain"  
**Characters:** Robin, David, Megan.

**Word Count:** 300.  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Mention of several characters death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary: **Sometimes after several tragedies, people need a break.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Erase the pain**

When Robin entered the FBI headquarters, she saw David holding Megan; she was crying while he caressed her back to make her feel better, even if he seemed to be devastated himself.

"I just can't believe he…" Megan muttered. She was obviously talking about Larry and the decision he had made after losing his friends. "He always hated violence, but still, he was capable of…"

"A loved one's death can mess up your head, sweetheart. But the impact of it was multiplied by five," David responded. "Maybe it was his way to deal with it. Who knows what was going on inside his head… inside everyone's head."

Robin finally approached them. "Hey."

"Hey," David said, but Megan asked, "David, will you take care of it?"

He simply nodded, and soon she was gone.

"This is so difficult for us all," Robin whispered, taking deep breaths.

In silence, David pointed at the desk. His badge and Megan's were on it, along with their guns. "We're leaving the FBI work, taking some time off. This… all of this…" he opened his arms, "is not they way it was supposed to be like," he explained. "We got the guy that hit Colby with his car; we almost have Alan's killer, too. But it's not enough. It'll never be enough." He took a breath. "So we're trying to start over again, from scratch. Megan says that it'd help us to erase the pain a little."

"I see."

"Are you ok?"

Robin held her breath. "Yeah… I just… came here to see how you were doing."

"Thank you." David smiled sadly. "Maybe we'll see each other again, sometime."

She looked at the guns on the desk and nodded at a new idea. Perhaps there was something that could help her to kill the pain, too.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	7. A bleeding heart

**Title:** "A bleeding heart"  
**Characters:** Megan, Ian, Ray, David.

**Word Count:** 300.  
**Rating:** T (but if it should be M, then just tell me and I'll change it, no problem)

**Warnings: **Mention of several characters death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary: **When there are more bad news, all Megan can do is pray for her friends to be ok.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on number100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A bleeding heart**

The day after Larry was buried, David and Megan went to leave flowers on his grave. They had already visited Alan, Charlie, Don, Amita and Colby, and there were seven white tuberoses that needed to be put in the right place.

At the sight of Larry's last place on earth, Megan arranged the flowers below his name written in stone. She could feel David's hand on her shoulder, silently supporting her while she cried.

"Hey," a broken voice said behind them. Megan immediately wiped her tears and both she and David nodded at Ray. "I'm giving my last lecture tomorrow; then I'm going to take some time for myself, too," Ray announced; he knelt at Larry's grave and left a couple of white roses on it.

"Ian," Megan suddenly muttered.

Unexpectedly, Ian Edgerton was walking towards them. "Sorry to bring you more bad news, especially when you're here, but… Robin Brooks shot herself."

Megan and the others stared at him; she ran her palm over her forehead. "Is it wrong for me to say that I'm not surprised?"

Ian immediately shook his head. "No. I'm not surprised, either." When his cell phone rang, he took a look at his Caller ID. "As you're leaving the FBI, Agent Warner and I are taking over the investigation of Alan Eppes' death. It might not bring everyone's lives back, but maybe we can get the son of a bitch who set the scenario for those tragedies." He turned off his phone for a moment. "How are you holding up?"

"I just hope they can rest in peace. That's all I can say," Megan responded.

And with that, she walked towards her car, leaving the men behind her, being aware that they were watching her try to hide how much her heart could bleed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


End file.
